ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Halo
Halo '''(born '''Gabrielle Gallaghn) is the sister of Chris 'Aero' Gallaghn and a future member of Titans NZ. Appearance Before the events of 'The End of Heroes', Gabrielle was a short, pale blonde girl at the age of nine. She usually wore colorful dresses and kept her hair in pig tales, but once she is used to restore the effects of the Genetic Eon Cannon, her Aura Abilities were too much for her body, so they age her into a sixteen year-old. She still has her beautiful blonde hair, but wears in out or in a bun. Her clothes transition from a colourful beach dress, to her also colourful supersuit. Personality While her brother Aero acts like a nine year-old trapped in a fifteen year-old's body, Halo actually is, and she maintains her happy and carefree nature. She still enjoys children activities such as drawing, and her room is covered in pictures of her and her friends. She is always happy to pull a prank on her brother, and often tells jokes that are actually funny in contrast to her brother's. Background Childhood Halo grew up with loving parents, and she had an obbsession with her brother's adventures, and often ran about the house with a blanket tied around her neck as a cape. She discovered her ability to fly not long after Aero left home to join Titans Australia, but at this stage she could only levitate. Her brother remained as her hero for the remainder of her childhood. The End of Heroes After the Genetic Eon Cannon was fired, Aero and Argent decided to leave for home and once there discovered Halo could fly. The Titans used Halo to revert the effects of the G.E.C. and in doing so, Halo's body was ripped apart due to her powers, but the strength of the G.E.C. gave her abilities a split second of infinite power, bringing her back to life as a sixteen year-old girl. She left for home after the world was saved, and almost gave her parents a heart murmer when she walked in the front door. Powers & Abilities Here you detail the character's powers. Please use a bullet form to name all the powers. Powers *Flight: Halo has the ability to fly *'Light Auras': Can generate various colored aura around herself which have different effects: **'Red aura/halo': Heat beams **'Orange aura/halo': Concussive force beams **'Yellow aura/halo': Brilliant light **'Green aura/halo': Stasis beam **'Blue aura/halo': Holographic distortion effect **'Indigo aura/halo': Tractor beam **'Aura Defensive Measures': The auras provide a measure of defense against similar effects directed against her. For instance, her green stasis aura protected her from being effected by the Genetic Eon Cannon, and her orange concussive aura can repel physical attacks. **'Clothing Alteration': Halo can alternate between her costume and civilian clothes instantly. This transition is accompanied by an aura of primarily black color, with white blotches of light. Abilities * Skilled Martial Artistant: After joining Titans NZ, Halo learnt various types of Martial Arts. Weaknesses * Biological Age Alteration: Due to the Genetic Eon Cannon, her age was altered from nine to sixteen. She has a child's mind inside a teen's body. Equipment None Trivia *Halo has a DC Comic counterpart entitled Gabrielle Doe. Category:Titans Australia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Heroes Category:Light Aura